Performance of a player involved in a sport having a projectile, such as basketball, handball, rugby and the like, considerably depends on how well the player can handle the projectile. For example, in a game of basketball, the number of baskets scored by a player is the most crucial parameter to judge the player's performance. Therefore, a shooting technique (i.e. style of releasing the projectile) of a player plays an important factor in deciding the player's performance. Typically, there are systems or setups to monitor and analyse player's performance (such as the shooting technique) using various kinds of sensors either mounted on the projectiles or on the players.
Generally, the measured sensor data may be classified (segregated by correlation) into different patterns or forms to identify players associated therewith, and the different shooting techniques of the players. Further, such classified sensor data are of utmost interest for the training sessions of the players. For example, different training statistics, such as the number of shots taken by a specific player and shooting percentage (baskets scored) during a training session are of great interest for the players, the coaches and/or other team officers. One way to classify sensor data would be to assignee a specific ball (having sensors arranged thereon) to a specific player, however it becomes very cumbersome to manage such process, because such balls and players tend to mix during the training session, and therefore to implement such process a substantial manual effort is required.
Moreover, typically, a shooting technique adopted by an individual player depends firstly on physical aspects of the player, such as lengths of players upper arm and forearm, and secondly on his/her tendency to rhythm (make consistent) the shooting technique. Both aspects naturally cause gathered sensor data to appear different, since each sensor at least indirectly measures state of motion of the ball and sensor data changes with respect to time. For example, the sensor data may change as a function of time for at least young players that are in the process of standardizing or attaining rhythm for their shooting techniques.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of identifying players, based on sensor data, involved in a sport having a projectile.